


better than any christmas present

by ax_stratus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax_stratus/pseuds/ax_stratus
Summary: Skeppy and Bad spend their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	better than any christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> i caved

The first thing Skeppy registered in his sleepy mind was warmth. His limbs were tangled with Bad and his sleeping face was only inches from him. God, he looked so pretty. 

As if Bad could tell that Skeppy had awoken, his eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Geppy." he muttered sleepily, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on Skeppy's nose. 

Skeppy giggled pulled Bad closer, kissing him again, this time on his lips. "Good morning, Bad." he gravelled, his voice deeper then usual as he had just woken up. "It's Christmas today.." 

"Oh my gosh, it is! I almost forgot!" Bad exclaimed, his previously half-lidded eyes shooting open and grinning. "Let's go open the presents!" 

"Mmmm... Can we cuddle for a bit first? I'm still tired.." Skeppy whined, tightening his grip on the brunette. 

"Awww, okay you sleepy muffin. I guess we can cuddle for a while longer." he said, patting Skeppy's head affectionately. 

Skeppy hummed contentedly and pressed another chaste kiss to Bad's lips. "Love you." 

"I love you too, Skeppy." Bad replied, a soft smile gracing his face. 

Skeppy snuggled up to him, resting his head against Bad's chest and listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat. Bad kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. 

They spent the next 14 minutes just basking in each other's warmth and occasionally murmuring sweet nothings to each other until Skeppy decided that he was ready. "Baaaaad," Skeppy poked his cheek, "I wanna go open presents now." 

Bad chuckled, swatting at Skeppy's hand playfully. "Okay, okay. C'mon, let's eat some breakfast first. What do you want me to cook today?"  
"I want...blueberry pancakes."  
"Blueberry pancakes it is." Bad slid out of bed, stretching and yawning. Skeppy mirrored him and held his hand as they shuffled into their kitchen. 

Skeppy took a seat at their kitchen table as Bad started making the pancakes. He would have helped but he was strictly forbidden from cooking after that one incident that they don't talk about. 

They made idle chatter and banter as Bad cooked, comfortable in the way that only old best friends and married couples could acheive. The soft domesticticy of it all made Skeppy's heart flutter. 

Not too long later, Bad set a stack of blueberry pancakes drenched in maple syrup and a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Skeppy's mouth was watering just at the sight of it. 

Bad took the seat in front of him, setting his own plate down and sipping on a cup of coffee. Skeppy didn't hesitate, immediately digging in. 

"Skeppy!" Bad giggled. "Slow down, I don't want you to choke before we even get to the presents. That would be very tragic." he chided. 

"Sorry Bad..." Skeppy said sheepishly through a mouthful of pancake.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Bad tsked before starting on his own pancakes. 

Soon after, Skeppy finished his pancakes and got up to set them in the sink, promising to wash them later. He hovered around Bad's shoulder, practically vibrating in excitement. 

"Come on, hurry up! I wanna open the presents!" Skeppy said impatiently.  
"Oh my goodness, give me a second, you muffinhead! I'm almost done." Bad laughed. 

When he finished, Skeppy tugged on the sleeve of his matching duckie onesie, eager. "C'mon, let's go open them! I want you to see what I got you!" 

"Okay, okay! Oh my goodness, someone's excited." Bad stood up and smooched Skeppy's cheek, drawing a giggle out of him. 

Skeppy took Bad's hand again and led him to the living room where they kept their Christmas tree. Underneath it was a pile of presents, waiting to be opened. 

He plopped down on the floor next to the presents, making grabby hands at Bad.  
"You're so clingy, Skeppy." Bad said, immediately being enveloped in a hug as soon as he sat down.  
"But you love it." Skeppy teased.  
"Shush." Bad kissed him, effectively shutting him up. 

When he pulled away, Skeppy could feel his cheeks burning. Evidently Bad could see it too as he cupped Skeppy's jaw and caressed his reddened cheek. "Look at you, you're so adorable," Bad cooed. 

"Awwwww.." Skeppy's face somehow even redder. "No you."  
Bad pressed another kiss to Skeppy's forehead. "Let's open the presents before we get distracted." he said light-heartedly, ruffling Skeppy's fluffy black hair. 

"Oh, right!" Skeppy shuffled over and grabbed a small rectangular box from under the tree. "Open this one first."  
Bad did as told and opened the present, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Gummy worms?" Skeppy giggled at Bad's reaction. "Yeah! Did you forget?" 

He just seemed more perplexed. "Forget? What am i supposed to be remembering right now?? Gummy worms?" 

"Well, remember when I...made a few touchups to your server last December?" 

Bad froze. "Oh my goodness. You mean griefing my server and covering it in those ugly looking pillars?!" 

"You remembered!" Skeppy cheered. "I never actually ended up getting you gummy worms last year, so I figured that I'd do it this year." 

"You muffinhead!" Bad said angrily, although it quickly dissolved into laughter. "I can't believe you. You better be glad I like gummy worms." 

Skeppy was giggling the whole time. Bad was oddly cute when he was angry. "Here's your actual gift, Bad." he took a small, rectangular present and handed it to him. 

"Oooh.." Bad held the present carefully in his hands and tore off the wrapping paper, setting it aside in a neat pile. 

"Skeppy, is this...a jewelry box?"  
"Why don't you find out?" Skeppy replied.  
Bad opened the box, revealing two rings. One was a silvery white color with a cornflower intricately carved out of blue tinted metal. The other was a matching one, a dark grey ring adorned with a red poppy instead. 

"They're promise rings." Skeppy said matter-of-factly as he slid the dark grey one on his ring finger. "A promise that I'll love and cherish you forever, that I'll be by your side always, no matter what. That I'm yours. Plus, I thought it would be...nice. To carry something around with me that always reminds me of you wherever I go." he said almost shyly, his voice soft and honeyed. His doe-like eyes looked up at Bad from the rings, gauging his reaction hopefully. 

"Skeppy..." Bad said speechless. "Oh my goodness...this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever gotten for me." He said, his voice cracking a little. Bad put on the silver ring, looking down at it in awe. He pulled Skeppy into a hug, sniffling a little. "Thank you, Skeppy. I'll wear it forever." 

"Awww...You don't have to do that, Bad." Skeppy chuckled, patting his back comfortingly.  
"But I want to!" he insisted.  
"Oh! Hold on, I almost forgot about something." Skeppy pulled back from their hug and took his ring off.  
"Take yours off too, and look what's inscribed on the inside." 

Bad did as told and took his ring off, albeit a little reluctantly. "Clyde?" His face lit up. "Wait, does yours say Bonnie?" he said excitedly. 

"Yeah! Here, take a look." He handed his ring to Bad, who held it gingerly and turned it till he could see the inscription. 

"Oh my goodness..." Bad looked like he might just cry from happiness. "You're my Bonnie.."  
"And you're my Clyde." Skeppy finished, grinning and putting his ring back on. 

"So, do you like them then?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course I do! I love them, Skeppy. They're probably the most thoughtful thing that I've ever been given." Bad said sincerely. 

Bad took Skeppy's hand and intertwined their fingers with his. "We look so good with matching rings."  
"We do." Skeppy agreed. "One day, they'll be wedding rings. I promise." 

If Bad wasn't crying before, he definitely was now. "Skeppy..." he croaked, tears beading in the corners of his jade eyes. 

"Awww, don't cry sunshine." Skeppy murmured, brushing away his tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Bad lunged forwards and engulfed Skeppy in a hug. "I love you. More than anything." he sniffled, holding his lover close. 

"I love you very much too, Bad." Skeppy chuckled, patting his back. 

When they seperated a few minutes later, Bad grabbed a lumpy present and handed it to Skeppy. "Open it! This is for you." 

Skeppy took the present, prodding it with his hands before ripping open the wrapping paper. In the paper was a big and fluffy scarf. It was a light blue color and was embroidered with muffins and ducks. 

He ran his fingers over the fabric, marvelling at the softness and the adorable stitching.  
"I know you get cold easily, so I got this scarf for you!" Bad chirped. "I stitched the muffins and ducks on myself." 

Skeppy wrapped the scarf around his neck, beaming. "I love it! The stitchings are so cute.." Suddenly, a devious look crossed his face. Skeppy unraveled his scarf and wrapped it around Bad, dragging his boyfriend closer until their noses were touching. 

He leaned in and kissed Bad tenderly, savoring the sweet taste of the other's soft lips against his. It was addicting, kissing Bad. He could never get enough. 

Skeppy could tell that Bad was smiling into the kiss, the corners of his lips upturned. 

When they pulled away, Bad's cheeks were flushed pink. "You're so pretty, you know that?" Skeppy said, pressing more kisses to Bad's face. 

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Skeppy" Bad said as his face turned even redder from the praise. 

Skeppy simply smiled. "You know, having you here with me is probably the greatest present I could have ever asked for." 

"Awwwwwww, Skeppy... That's so sweet." Bad replied, his eyes glossy again. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to happytwt for encouraging me to write this


End file.
